


"I have something for you, Erza."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane buys Erza a gift, something precious which fit them perfectly.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	"I have something for you, Erza."

Erza was on her knees, head bowed, waiting for Mirajane to come back into the room. She had left, told Erza not to move until she returned, and the red-head had instantly stilled, barely breathing in her attempts to fulfil the command.

The lace tickled the skin below her breasts and across her thighs, but Erza’s mind was gone, blown, lost to some place which was just shy of reality. Everything seemed soft around the edges, and when the squeak of Mirajane’s leather jumpsuit got louder, Erza felt her heart race.

“I have something for you, Erza.” Her tone was gentle, but commanding. Erza did not even open her mouth to speak; she did not have that permission. Her head remained bowed, back beginning to ache in her rigid position. Mirajane knelt down next to her girlfriend, tilting her chin and forcing Erza's gaze to meet hers.

"Would you like to see it?" Mirajane searched Erza's face, and the woman nodded in response, curious and eager. Her hair was tied into a plait, leaving as much of her skin exposed as possible for Mirajane's access. Erza was bare and vulnerable, and she loved every second of it.

Mirajane presented a roll of scarlet tissue-paper. Her hands were pale and slender, a contrast to the slab of wrapping, and she unfolded it slowly, eyeing Erza as her breath quickened, anticipation and desire mixing until the red-head could barely contain herself. 

When the contents were exposed, Erza almost fell forward, gasping, thighs pressing more firmly together. It was a thick strap of leather, with lace coating both lengths. In the centre was a steel hoop, and a coiled, thinner strip of leather was coiled underneath with a clip attached; a lead to match the collar. Mirajane flipped it over, revealing the silver words she had had inscribed inside:

_Mine._

Erza was panting, feeling overwhelmed and dizzy and warm all over. Mirajane cupped her cheek, pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Do you have something you want to tell me, Erza?" 

That was it, the permission Erza had been waiting for.

"I love you, Mistress." She gasped out, tears forming, hot and heavy on her lashes. Mirajane kissed her properly then, sliding the leather around her neck and pulling it tight enough that Erza felt the tug of it every time she inhaled. 

"And I love you." Mirajane's fingertips trailed across the collar, transfixed on how pretty the dark fabric looked when held against Erza's tanned skin. The lead clipped into place, and Erza shuddered. Mirajane stood, gave an experimental tug, and Erza fell onto all fours. 

She was so desperate to please Mirajane, the white-haired woman felt as if she could cum there and then. But she had so much more planned, and the anticipation of everything she was going to subject Erza to... that was the true excitement. 


End file.
